Come With Me
by Dawnstorm101
Summary: FALLEN KINGDOM SPOILERS WITHIN. After the battle, Blue has an emotional choice to make.


A/N: Well, that movie was worth the three-year wait. I LOVE what they did with Blue, with those videos confirming she feels empathy, with that one moment when she actually shed a tear. _I love my velociraptor daughter._ Now... just to wait for JW 3 so I can hopefully see her actually. Stay with Owen.

* * *

Blue picked herself up from the fall, groaning as her entire body ached. Blood trickled from scratches left by the strange raptor-yet-not-raptor, her muscles and bones pained from its powerful blows. But she forced herself into a jog, leaving the raptor-yet-not-raptor's body safely behind.

The outside air was warm, comfortably so after the cold table and cages. She let herself pause, turning her nose into the breeze. It flowed around her, soothing her pains, smelling of sap and leaves and humans and meat. But it wasn't _her_ sap and trees and meat – somehow, she was elsewhere. Far from where her pack had once lived.

 _My pack._

A rumble filled the air, throbbing through the ground. Blue turned to it, a rumble of curiosity escaping her. Immediately, the stench of other dinosaurs swamped over her, prey and rival alike. The rumble was growing louder, stronger, and she pressed into the shelter of the human building.

Human cries ripped through the air. She stiffened, tilting one ear to the sky, comparing each one to her memories. And as the rumble faded and no more cries came, she sagged in relief. Still, though, she had to know. She had to make sure.

Inhaling deeply, she caught the familiar scent and followed it. She wrapped around the building, eventually finding a side with a wide, stepped stone entrance. On it gathered a pawful of humans. Three vaguely familiar, one more so, and one…

 _Owen._

The other humans stiffened, gathering together, gasping Owen's name. When he turned, though, there was no fear on his flat face. His lips twitched upwards, in that way they did when he smelled of happiness, and without hesitation, he reached for her.

"It's ok," he promised steadily. "She won't hurt us."

Instinct drove her forward, towards the paw that had never hurt her. But she paused out of his reach, remembering. Remembering the way he had left when her pack was slaughtered, not to return for many moons. And when he did, he brought with him humans that had hurt her, that had locked her away in too-tight bonds.

Owen descended slowly towards her, a plea in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. And there was pain in his voice. She glanced him over, her nostrils twitching, but he hardly bled and he didn't limp. That pain was not physical.

 _Blue reached for him, for the first gentle touch in too long. Owen's lips started to curve, even as he trembled uncertainly._

 _A twig cracked._

 _Blue whipped around with a shriek as something stabbed her once, twice, tail lashing as humans emerged from the trees, encircling her and Owen. His eyes shot wide and, still in a hushed voice, he ordered them to lower their- their guns. But the one behind him – his fingers were twitching, the scent of his hormones screaming_ attack _._

 _She knocked Owen out of harm's way and attacked first, clawing the strange weapon from his grip. Owen was behind her, yelling desperately. The would-be attacker screamed beneath her, fending her off as she went for the kill. And from one of his many odd protuberances, he grabbed a smaller shiny black weapon._

 _Before she could get rid of it, there was a_ bang _, fiery agony slicing through her almost simultaneously._

 _She fell to the ground with a cry, the world already fading in and out. Owen snarled, his footsteps starting to pound the ground, before another_ bang _echoed and he hit the ground with a_ thud _. Alive but unmoving._

Blue chirped softly, remembering later. When she was pinned to the table, pain blurring everything, forcing her to cry helplessly, but he was there, right beside her, his touch gentle, his voice soothing.

 _Of course he fought for me. He is Alpha. He protects._

Gently, so as not to startle the easily-spooked humans, she nuzzled into his paw. She still thought it odd, how soft his skin was and how pathetic his claws were, but now she appreciated it. His warmth washed over her as his lips fully curled, holding position.

"Come with me," he murmured. "I'll take you somewhere safe."

Blue tilted her head questioningly. _Where is safe?_

He huffed an awkward noise. His gaze flickering to the right. To a cage.

 _Cold. Agony. Sizzling sticks of light that brought burning pain with a touch. Dinosaurs, prey and rival, young and old, all crying. Humans, happy as she panicked._

She chirped apologetically, pulling back from him. _I cannot, Owen. Not so soon._

He just dipped his head, lowering his paw. He had known her answer from the moment he asked. "Be safe," he breathed.

Blue shifted her gaze to the others, seeking the long-haired adult female. Their eyes met, and the human nodded once. Blue relaxed slightly, returning her gaze to Owen. _You too,_ she chirruped.

Even as his lips stayed curled, a tear slipped from his eye.

Blue hesitated a moment longer, ensuring his scent was committed to memory. Then, with no small amount of effort, she turned and jogged away.

As the trees hid her from him, a tear slipped from her own eye.


End file.
